The invention relates generally to automated cleaning systems for toilets. More particularly, the invention relates to such a system that is portable from toilet to toilet.
During routine use, toilet bowls become soiled and require periodic cleaning. In cases where water used for flushing does not contain sediment or dissolved minerals, cleaning can be accomplished by applying cleaning solution or powder to the interior of the bowl, followed by manual brushing and rinsing. This task is generally considered difficult and unpleasant.
Solutions containing germicides to sanitize the toilet bowl surfaces for disease control may also be used. In such cases, it is important to apply solution to all surfaces including the hard and sometimes unpleasant to reach surfaces under the edge or lip of the rim of the bowl. This cleaning for disease control is particularly critical in situations involving persons with AIDS and other immune system disorders who are particularly susceptible to infection.
Cleaning under the lip of the rim of the bowl requires some entry into the bowl to see the underside of the rim, or alternatively some tactile contact with the under lip surface is needed to ascertain that adequate cleaning is accomplished. It has been recognized that this also is difficult and unpleasant, and hence those concerned with the art have sought to mitigate this unpleasant task. To aid in this effort, some toilet cleaning brushes have been developed having a special curved shape to reach around the lip to the underside of the toilet bowl rim. Moreover, some cleaning solution containers have been provided with a special angled or "duck neck" spout, to allow spraying or streaming of solution under the bowl lip. However, these devices have not solved the problem entirely.
In situations where toilets use water containing high levels of sediment or other impurities, particularly dissolved minerals such as iron and calcium, a stain or scale may form on the bowl surface. Over time, this scale may become thickened, and it is extremely difficult to remove. In such cases, cleaning generally requires the use of both a cleaning solution and an abrasive device such as a pumice stone or brick to manually abrade the scale from the bowl surface. It is sometimes necessary to chip or scrape using a metal blade to remove the deposit. Sometimes it is impractical to attempt to clean the toilet bowl, because of the time and effort that would be involved. In that case the toilet bowl must be either left in an unsightly state or replaced, neither of which is desirable. At the very least, removal of such deposits is a very unpleasant and time-consuming task.
Another problem associated with toilet cleaning is the safety hazard posed by many cleaning solutions. These solutions are usually either acidic or caustic. In situations involving removal of severe scale, the cleaning solution used may be required to be extremely acidic, for example, containing hydrochloric, hydrofluoric or other aggressive acids. Working with such strong chemicals, the cleaning task is made more unpleasant because the use of chemical-resistant gloves and eye-protecting goggles is required. Furthermore, inhalation of fumes from these cleaning solutions must be avoided, which also complicates the task.
It has been recognized that stain and scale removal can be enhanced by lengthening the time that cleaning solutions are in contact with the stain, and some cleaning products have been provided with a thick syruplike consistency. The intent is to cause the cleaning solution to cling to the surfaces of the toilet bowl, rather than drain quickly to the bottom of the bowl. Some improvement in cleaning effectiveness is achieved by this method, but it has been recognized that exposure tinge is still inadequate for removal of severe scale. Most cleaning solution manufacturers direct that two, three or more applications of solution may be required. These repeated applications implicate more manual effort, and consume more cleaning solution. Thus, the amount of labor, and cleaning solution costs, associated with this commonly required task remain high.
Hence those concerned with the art have recognized that it would be desirable to be able to routinely clean toilet bowls in a manner that would avoid the unpleasant aspects of the task, including the need to scrub the bowl with a brush or other abrasive device, and the tedious manual labor associated with scraping scale from the bowl surface. It has been recognized that it would be desirable to limit human contact with potentially hazardous acidic and caustic cleaning solutions, and with disease contaminated surfaces, and yet to provide thorough cleaning of remote interior bowl surfaces. It has also been recognized that it would be desirable to clean stained and scaled bowls in situations where the deposition is so severe that cleaning by manual and/or abrasive and chemical means is impractical. The present invention fulfills these needs.